Rockstar
by sockospice
Summary: Sequel to 'Taking Chances' and 'Reassessing'. Never posted here, for some reason, but requested. Written around 7 years ago (hasn't WWE changed since then!), this is the third installment of Chris Jericho and Randy Orton's blossoming relationship. Can Randy get over the shadows that Hunter has long cast over him? Will a rockstar give him what he dreams of?


**I wrote this about 7 or so years ago. It's a sequel to Taking Chances and Reassessing, but was only ever posted on another site and not here due to some sexual content. It's about time I post it here as well (thanks BTR-aholic for asking)**

Title: Rockstar (1/1)  
Rating: NC-17 for a good old bit of porn!  
Content: Sex! With some plot, but mostly sex!  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein and make no implications about them.  
Summary: This follows on from Taking Chances s/2356794/1/ and Reassessing s/2453016/1/ . Set during the 7th June Raw 2005, and afterwards, when Randy Orton visited Raw but did not feature, and afterwards Fozzy did a gig in the city.

Randy felt like he'd been waiting for that knock on the door forever. Chris had been due to arrive at around three, but his flight had been delayed, and then there was a problem with his rental car, so it was more like six by the time he finally arrived. The Canadian threw his bags on the floor dramatically.

"I am so glad to finally be here. It's like everything that could go wrong did."

Randy smiled nervously, "I'll help you bring your stuff in and get you a drink. You must be tired."

"Before you do that," Chris pushed the front door closed, shutting out the outside world, "I've been dying to kiss you. That was the worst thing about being delayed. You wouldn't make me wait any longer, would you?"

Randy had to acquiesce to that. How could he refuse?

*********************

It was weird for Randy, to have Chris staying with him. He was usually a man who valued his privacy, impatient enough that he hated waiting for the bathroom, and selfish enough to just do what he wanted, without considering others. Since he'd split up with Hunter, he'd really valued all this: his former lover had taken it all away from him, so to be selfish and impatient was an assertion of his freedom.

It was amazing when Chris didn't mind that. When they sat watching TV and Randy controlled what they watched, Chris didn't complain; when they went out for food and Randy decided where they would eat, Chris didn't mind. He was just laid back like that. Plus, better than anyone he knew why Randy was doing this, possibly he knew better than Randy himself. It was a good sign that Randy was almost free of Hunter's grasp, and the further Randy got away from Hunter, the closer Chris could allow himself to get to the young man.

When they cuddled up together in Randy's bed that night, it was as normal and natural as their relationship had ever been. There were no longer any shadows; history remained, but it did not influence as it had before.

****************************

Randy was not booked to be on Raw, but he was planning on going anyway, to catch up with some friends, and to watch Chris. Afterwards, Fozzy were performing at a nightclub in town. Randy was looking forward to seeing his new lover perform for the first time.

Raw would be a trial though, as Hunter was scheduled to be there. It had been a few months since Randy had last seen him, and he wasn't entirely sure how he, or Hunter, would handle the situation. The young man felt nothing for Hunter but sadness for the way the relationship turned out, but he was still only too keenly aware of what Hunter was capable of when he didn't get his own way.

Randy sat in the main locker room, chatting with Maven and a few other guys. Now they all knew for sure that he wasn't with Hunter, they were a little more willing to be open and friendly with him. They knew that Randy was basically a nice guy, who had been involved in a bad situation with a powerful and strong person who had a reputation for messing with people.

Hunter knew Randy was there, news travelled fast. He'd also heard the rumours about Randy and Chris. He knew the young man would be concerned, and figured it would be best to allay those fears.

"Anyone seen Randy?"

Shawn Michaels nodded, "yeah, he's chatting with Maven in the main locker room."

"Do me a favour Shawn?" The older man nodded, "tell him I want a word… tell him not to worry, I just want to talk to him."

Randy was confused by the message, and not a little concerned. Hunter was such a strange, powerful man, he unnerved many people, not least those who had known him well. However, he still went to meet up with his former lover. It may have been a show of bravado to prove to Hunter that he wasn't scared of him any more.

"Hunter."

"Randy, how're you doing?"

"I'm good," Randy wasn't sure how much Hunter knew, but guessed that the gossips had done their business and that Hunter would be, by now, aware of his relationship with Jericho.

"Your shoulder?"

"It's OK. Getting better, should be back before Summerslam."

"Good." There was a long silence, broken by something Randy never thought he would hear, a genuine apology from Hunter, "I'm sorry I did that. I went too far."

Randy nodded his acceptance, "I guess we could say it was for the best… brought things to a head, as it were."

"Yeah. I was pretty out of control… I learnt a fair bit from that."

"Really?"

Hunter could understand Randy's doubt, "yeah, really. The proverbial wake up call."

Another long silence ensued, both men reluctant to bring up the subject that they both wanted to talk about. Again, Hunter was first to speak, "I hear you're with Chris Jericho now."

Randy nodded, "it's early days, but it seems something good, so far."

"He's a good man. I hope it works out for you."

The younger man looked at his former lover in shock; he hadn't expected the sentiment. "Thanks man. I hope things work out for you too."

************************

Hunter's change of heart and personality had thrown Randy somewhat, and he wanted to talk it over with Chris. He would only get a brief chance to though, when they were travelling between the arena and the club where the Fozzy gig was being held.

He described the conversation to Chris, wonder and amazement still in his voice. The Canadian was less surprised than Randy expected.

"I always thought that maybe something would change him… something would happen that would make things fall into place for him. I think… you're the first guy that's ever left him and not gone back. Maybe that was enough to make him realise."

"Maybe." Randy wasn't convinced, but it didn't seem to matter any more anyway. "Enough about him, are you ready for your gig?"

"Oh yeah." Chris was genuinely hyped up and excited, in a way that Randy had never seen before. There was a sense of excitement and urgency that was completely foreign to the way Chris approached his wrestling. "Even more so with you here."

"You know my eyes are gonna be on you all night," Randy laughed lightly.

"I may give you a private performance afterwards, if you're lucky."

"I'd like that," there was a heat and desire in Randy's voice now, this would undoubtedly be an interesting night.

****************************

By the time Chris got backstage Randy was already there, ready and waiting. What he'd seen was incredible: it was like Chris was a different person, like he felt genuinely alive and happy when he was performing for a crowd like that. It was something more intense than wrestling, something more personal and real.

As the dressing room door banged open, Randy looked up and smiled. The blond was sweaty, dishevelled and euphoric. He strutted into the room like he owned the place and grinned at the young man in front of him, grabbing a bottle of water before flopping down on the couch next to Randy.

"So? Am I good or what?" He slugged back about half the bottle and threw it to one side, focussing all of his attention onto the young man.

"You're better than good," Randy growled, suddenly turned on and heated beyond words, "that was too fucking sexy for words."

"Yeah?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "tell me what you liked."

"Seeing you, the centre of attention, holding that crowd in the palm of your hands… that power was incredible… and the way you held the microphone and were moving against the mic stand… I've never wanted to be an inanimate object before but I really wanted to be that mic stand. The thought of you rubbing up against me in those PVC pants made me so hard…" Randy groaned at the memory, his eyes fluttering closed.

His eyes shot open as he felt Chris' hand caress his cock through the soft material of his jeans. The Canadian grinned and leaned forward to nibble at Randy's neck, moving up to lick and suck at his earlobe.

"You wanna be fucked by a rockstar?"

The words alone were enough to make Randy's knees feel weak, but combined with the way Chris was touching him right now, he felt like he might die if Chris didn't fuck him.

"Yeah," he managed to breathe, "I want you so bad it's not even fucking funny."

Chris grinned in anticipation, "get on your knees baby."

Randy wasted no time in complying, reaching to undo the PVC pants that had contributed to his current state. They were so tight it was as if they were moulded to Chris' shape. Randy unzipped the fly and started to pull the pants down, then stopped. A visual came into his head, of Chris fucking him, the PVC pants just as they were now, the material squeaking and rubbing against Randy's ass as his lover pushed into him over and over. Chris' ass in those pants was visual enough, and Randy contented himself in pulling them down a little so that he could push Chris' thong to one side and allow his cock to spring free.

It was either the buzz from performing, or Randy's description, but Chris' cock was erect and, by the way the Canadian was caressing Randy's cheek and tugging at his hair, desperate for attention. Randy was happy to oblige, moving to right between Chris' legs and taking his cock into his mouth, inch by inch, knowing that as quick as this was going to be, every moment, every texture and taste needed to be memorised so that the thoughts and feelings could be relived on lonely nights.

Chris groaned in pleasure. He'd performed the whole show hoping that it would have this effect on Randy, and was glad that the young man was so responsive. Randy's words had had quite an effect on him. He had quite a mouth on him, in more ways than one.

Randy pulled away from Chris' cock, and looked at him pleadingly, "want you to fuck me, rockstar," he whimpered, somewhat shocked at the aroused and heightened state Chris had brought him to without so much as a touch.

Chris nodded, wanting nothing more himself. He pulled the young man to his feet and kissed him thoroughly, before pushing him over to the dressing table. Reaching around, he roughly unzipped Randy's jeans and pushed them down, taking his black boxers with them. Cursing himself at not having prepared for this earlier, he scanned the dressing table for something they could use as lube. Then he remembered the stash of lube and condoms he had brought with him, in anticipation of spending a few nights with Randy: they were still in his travel bag, which he had with him. Frantic with frustration, he tossed the entire contents of the bag on the floor before locating what he was looking for. Randy watched with amusement and not a little impatience.

Triumphant, Chris returned to Randy and motioned for him to brace himself across the dressing table. Randy nodded and leaned over it, closing his eyes and awaiting Chris' touch. The older man wasted no time, liberally coating his fingers with the lube before caressing and gently probing Randy's ass. Stretching his finger up into the young man, he sought out his prostate, pressing at it gently, revelling in the moans coming from Randy. With his other hand he roughly jerked Randy's cock, determined to make the young man so desperate and incoherent that pleasure overwhelmed him completely. He rolled the condom onto his own erect cock; this wouldn't last long, but it would be one of the most intense encounters he'd ever had.

Randy felt like he was about to explode, literally and figuratively. He was seeing stars, rainbows and a hundred other ethereal beings and didn't know where he was or what Chris was doing to him or whether it could get any better than this. And then Chris pushed his cock slowly into the young man and Randy knew it could get better. Randy felt his words coming true, he felt the shiny material of Chris' pants rubbing against his skin, he felt Chris' cock stretching him and touching him and he felt like the most important man in the world.

Chris was as much turned on by Randy's responses as he was by the feeling of being inside the young man. It was incredible, he was tight and wanton and willing and was incoherently moaning and shaking. It was like the sexiest thing in the world for Chris. He reached around and jerked Randy's cock, determined to make him come.

There were no words; none were needed. They didn't need to tell each other what they needed or wanted or felt, it was like the other instinctively understood. So when Randy's breath caught, and he groaned, Chris pumped the younger man's cock a little harder, feeling the explosion then relief flow through him. As Randy's orgasm hit, his muscles clenched around Chris' cock and the blond himself climaxed, thrusting one last time into the young man and holding himself there.

Neither moved for a few minutes. It took about that long for them to catch their breaths and for their heartbeats to slowly come back to normal. Slowly, Chris pulled out of Randy and pulled the young man to a standing position, although Randy seriously doubted his ability to stand right now.

Chris grinned, and spoke first, "wow, baby. I sure like your fantasies."

"Oh I've got plenty more where that came from, trust me," Randy growled, one arm still around Chris' neck, holding him up and holding him close. "Fuck, that was hot."

"Mmmm. Wanna shower?"

"Yeah," Randy let go of Chris and stretched. Physically he might have recovered but his head was still in the stars. He looked a little dazed and Chris laughed.

"You OK babe?"

"Yeah… still a little out of it though I guess," Randy frowned, "you're kind of… overwhelming."

"I have that effect on people. Come on, we'll shower then go back to yours."

Randy nodded. Although his head was still in the clouds he couldn't rid a nagging doubt from his mind. He didn't know what it was, but there was definitely something there that perturbed him. He pushed it to one side for now though, as he didn't want anything to taint his experience with Chris.

Whatever it was he was feeling, it could wait until tomorrow. Tonight was just about pleasure.


End file.
